1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bottle pour spouts and more particularly pertains to a new pour spout assembly for providing a pour spout attachable to a bottle and including a cap securable to the pour spout between uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bottle pour spouts is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,652 describes a pour spout designed specifically for pouring multiple streams of beer. Another type of bottle pour spout is U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,225 having a structure to improve insertion and extraction of the pour spout and for portion control when pouring. U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,375 provides a closure assembly that incorporates a blade for cutting a tube to form a spout when the container is ready for use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,498 discloses a flexible tube for dispensing liquid from a bottle having an exteriorly threaded neck. U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,650 provides a spout assembly with a flip cap. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 291,780 shows an ornamental appearance for a dispensing nozzle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a pour spout that provides smooth pouring from bottles having various opening sizes and a cap securable to the pour spout to prevent excessive spillage and contamination of the contents of the bottle.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a cap member securely couplable to the exterior surface of a spout portion of a spout securely connectable to various sizes of bottle openings.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new pour spout assembly that has a cap member that will remain coupled to the spout member when the bottle is tipped over.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new pour spout assembly that prevents outside contaminants from entering the bottle through the pour spout while the cap member is attached to the pour spout.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a spout member having an attachment portion adapted for coupling to various sizes of bottle openings. The spout member further includes exterior threading on an outer perimeter of a spout portion extending from the bottle when the spout member is attached to the bottle. A cap member is provided for covering the spout portion of the spout member. The cap member has threading on an interior surface complimentary to the threading on the spout portion of the spout member to permit securing of the cap member to the spout member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.